The Catching of the Pig scene with Girls!
by Yonder Come Day
Summary: A rewrite of the scene where they catch and hunt the pig...but instead of there being boys stuck on the island, there are girls! Unique, no? Written for school...I love when people review! (hint hint, nudge nudge...)


Disclaimer: Now, would I really be writing fanfiction if I owned the original story? That makes ever so much sense...  
  
  
A/N: As a lot of the Lord of the Flies things are on FanFiction.Net, I wrote this for school. I had a lot of fun with it, and I think it was a real cool assignment. I'm a girl myself, and my teacher told me that this was my oppurtunity to diss boys. (No offense to the boys out there, I like boys! Hehehe...) It's also a lot shorter than I would have liked to be, but there was a limit on the length. Anyways, I hope you guys like it.  
  
Lord of the Flies "Catching-the-pig-scene", with GIRLS!!!  
  
The group of girls slipped in and out of the trees, moving in and out of the underbrush, looking for any sign that a pig had recently passed through an area. After a few minutes of poking at bushes and peering around trees, Jacqueline suddenly let out a yell.  
  
"Dung!" She shrieked. Her shriek was muffled because her hands were covering her mouth, and her eyes were wide and glittering with unsuppressed excitement. "Dung! Come here, everyone! Look!"  
  
One moment later all the hunters were rushing out of the trees, all pointing at the dung and talking all at once.  
  
"Now we can follow the trail!"  
  
"Meat! Were going to have meat!"  
  
"Finally! I'm so sick of that stupid fruit all the time..."  
  
"Come on, then! Let's get moving!"  
  
This last sentence was said by Roganna. She motioned with her arm for all the other girls to follow her as she started running through the trees. But before she had gotten very far, Jacqueline grabbed Roganna's arm and spun her around so that the two of them faced the rest of the hunters, who were all in mid-stride and looking very confused.  
  
"Wait one second!" Jacqueline hissed, her eyes glittering with a new emotion now, although not an emotion that was expressed on her face. She looked half cross-strange, reminscent of one of their old teachers-and half exasperated.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" She hissed some more, looking more exasperated than anything now. "We have to be civilized! After all, we're not boys," She added, glaring at all of them. "We don't want to go running around like a pack of savages, now, do we?"  
  
All the girls shifted uncomfortably, sending each other guilty glances.  
  
"And besides," Jacqueline continued. "You lot are going to scare all the pigs away! We have to be quiet!"  
  
She paused, then after a moment, she broke into a grin. "Now let's go catch that pig!"  
  
Roganna, Roberta, and Maura flashed ecstatic grins with each other before slinging their bows and sacks of arrows over their shoulders, and running quickly and quietly through the forest.  
  
It wasn't long before they found the pigs. Crouching behind rocks, trees, and decaying logs, they all stared out in amazement at the scene that unfolded before them: Pigs everywhere, resting in the shade or the mud. Pigs, grunting and snorting in their sleep. Live pigs full of meat that the hunters were itching to get their hands on...   
  
"Pigs," Maura whispered, her eyes wide. "Pigs. Lots of pigs. Pigs, pigs, pigs...did I mention pigs?"  
  
Jacqueline elbowed her sharply in the ribs, so that Maura let out a small oof of air and glared at the other girl furiously.  
  
"What did ya do that for?" She cried. "Hey, whaddya think you're..."  
  
"Shh!" Jacqueline whispered, her eyes very wide, making her look almost hysterical. "Will you shut up? No-don't open that mouth! Close it! Shut it!"  
  
Maura shut it. Roberta, who had been watching the scene, shook her head. "Come down, Jac, don't have a cow," She muttered.  
  
"I'm notJac! That's a boy's name! I'm Jacqueline!"  
  
"Fine, Jacqueline, don't have a..."  
  
"Quiet! The pigs will wake up!"  
  
Fortunately for the hunters, however, this had not disturbed the pigs in the slightest. Jacqueline, after surveying the scene for a moment, nodded toward a large sow. The other girls looked at the sow, and quickly agreed with Jacqueline's choice. The biggest of the pigs, it was lying slightly apart from the rest of them with her little piglets nestled against her belly.  
  
Jacqueline motioned for them to get their bows and arrows ready, and when they had all done that, she held up her fingers. One...two...three...  
  
Roganna was the first let go of her arrow. It sailed through the air, but missed the sow, and instead hit one of the piglets, who ran squealing towards the beach. The sow started and looked around in alarm, but before she knew what was happening, more arrows were flying through the air, two of which hit her. She jumped up and, quite like one of her babies had, she ran away squealing. Unlike her baby, however, she didn't run to the beach-but instead went crashing through the underbrush of the forest.  
  
"Come on!" Jacqueline shouted, leaping up and scrambling over the rock that she had been hiding behind. The hunters didn't need to be told twice. Pretty soon, the formerly peaceful resting ground was full of running girls, and the air was ringing with their yells and hunting cries. The pigs ran in every which way-as long as it was away from the hunters-and the piglets scattered, squealing with fright. The girls paid them no mind, however, and their only focus was the sow as they sprinted to the trees after their prey.  
  
However, the pig was a good deal smaller than the girls-vertically speaking, anyway-and had the advantage that she could run under the dense plants that blanketed the forest. The girls, on the other hand, were soon stumbling and being severely scrathed by thorn bushes and thin tree branches being whipped into their faces, unknowingly, by the girl ahead of them. Even worse than that, though, was the unbelievingly large abundance of rocks and fallen logs that were hidden under the bushes. Before long all of the girls had tripped at least three times over some hidden part of the forest. They were falling on top of each other left and right and their progress was agonizingly slow, until Jacqueline suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was jumping on one foot, cradling her other foot in her hand and appeared to be nursing her toe. The girls, gasping, came up behind her.  
  
All the hunters knew, although they hadn't spoken a word, that they had briefly stopped so that they could catch their breath. After a couple of minutes, Jacqueline suddenly pointed to a spot on the ground, and all the hunters crowded around to look.  
  
"There...look..."  
  
It was a very small drop of blood, and all the other girls marveled at how Jacqueline had spotted it in the darkness of the trees. They didn't have time to wonder, however, because Jacqueline had started leading them deeper into the forest, pointing out drops of blood all the way. Soon enough, all the hunters were making out blood spots, but it wasn't until Maura stepped into a large puddle of blood (giving a loud shriek that sent the birds flying off the trees and into the sky in alarm, and not to mention making Jacqueline becoming even more infuriated with her) that they spotted the sow herself.  
  
She had stumbled into a large clearing in the forest, a quite beautiful clearing with aromatic flowers and butterflies. Willa, another one of the hunters, saw her first. She flung out an arm to stop the rest of them, and they all hurried behind a large rock. Once they were hidden they paused for a second, looking around at each other, unsure and-among a few-uneasy.  
  
After a moment of silence had passed, Willa spoke. "Well...how do you expect we...er...go about with this?"  
  
"I say we just go right in there and head straight for the kill!" Roganna whispered immediately, her eyes glinting with just the idea of it. The rest of the hunters looked at Jacqueline, who appeared to be thinking. Then she looked up and spoke.  
  
"Well, I can't see a better way to do it! Let's get on with it! Come on, girls, let's do this!"  
  
And so they did. Roganna and Jacqueline were the first to throw themselves into the clearing, Roganna's ecstatic yet somehow chilling hunting cries piercing through the air. Her yells encouraged the other girls, and they all hurtled towards the pig, moving in for the kill.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? What did ya think? Now is the time for you to review, please...in case you haven't realized, that pretty little button in the corner isn't just there for decoration  
In case you guys were wondering, I got full credit on this assignment. :) Thanks for reading! 


End file.
